ALTERATIONS AND RENOVATION PROJET SUMMARY ABSTRACT In existence since 2013, the Mountain West (MW) Clinical and Translation Research Infrastructure Network (CTR-IN) is housed at the University of Nevada, Las Vegas, a minority serving urban institution ranked first by the U.S. News and World Report as most diverse university of undergraduates. As with many urban inner-city universities, adequate and efficient infrastructure is lacing including adequate space. Adequate and efficient space is now required at UNLV Harry Reid Center since a new Tracking and Evaluation Core is being added as required by the NIGMS for U54 CTR programs in addition to the existing Administrative Core housed in the current space. In addition, the current Administrative Staff is spread across two floors, which is not efficient and is not conducive to collaborative working relationships. The new additional space will house both of the Administrative and Tracking & Evaluation Cores on the same floor to produce a more collaborative and efficient working environment.